


The Stars Are Written For You

by HowlsMoon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: After not seeing Tetrax for a long time Dana finally sees him again but he's not acting like himself No plot development no character development just pure smut





	The Stars Are Written For You

Dana knew Tetrax for years. But something was off about him today when she saw him step off his spaceship. Like not quite himself.

Blitzwolfer was in need of a sex slave since he couldn’t find any good mates in his species of alien that he was. He decided to round up some from all the nearby planets. 

Serulean rode her moped down the quiet desert streets. Her home was far out in the outskirts of the busiest cities and it took several blocks to get to and back from work. 

He was about to faint at any moment but he held onto the doorway for support and groan at a short pounding headache.

Dana’s eyes widened when she saw him like this and she rushed over to him trying to hold him up.  
“Tetrax are you ok?!”

Blitzwolfer landed his spaceship on the desert and pretty soon saw a beautiful girl on her moped. He smirked and looked at her up and down checking her out.

She pressed a button from the watchlike gadget on her wrist to open a garage door then rolled inside. After a long day of work, she couldn't wait to step inside her home and rest. 

“Tetrax? Wh-Who?,”he answered.  
He gazed up to what look like a strange feminine being and yet a very beautiful one too. 

Dana held him up.  
“Don’t you know your own name? Oh my god you have amnesia! Do you remember me?!”

Blitzwolfer knocked on her front door and waited wanting to get this over with badly.

Who could that be at this hour? She thought. She couldn't see through the peephole since the figure was to tall and dark so she opened the door but only a crack where the chain kept it lock.  
“Hello?,”she asked.

He said nothing instead he snatched her wrists then dragged her onto his ship. 

“Tetrax very funny. What’s going on? Why’re you kidnapping me?”

Blitzwolfer broke down the door and grabbed her taking her back to his ship and put her in a cell for now.

She shrieked in horror but was cut off from his hand which was rather difficult to alert the neighborhood.

“Quiet little doll,”he growled,”I looked for you long and hard and now your mine!” Tetrax dragged threw opening doors then lead her into a bedroom and chain her there. 

Dana started to cry. She didn’t know what was going on but she hated it.  
“Tetrax please! I beg you! Unchain me!”

Blitzwolfer had his men drive the ship away and off planet Earth. He took her out of the cell and threw her onto his bed in his private chambers.

“Wh-What do you want?! Who are you!?,”Serulean cried out from his grasp kicking and punching even though it was useless.  
“Let me go!”

“I said quiet!,”he growled,”I'll return once I send the ship to self drive.”  
He walked off heading to pilot area and started the ship rising it from the ground and steered into the sky. 

Dana went into a fetal position and sobbed her eyes out. This was not the Tetrax she knew and loved.

“The name’s Blitzwolfer!” he growled.  
“You are now my mate and sex slave!” he boasted.

Fear grew more on her face and she panicked.  
“Wha--!? NO! No, take me home! Please!”  
She tried pulling away but his grip was too strong on her wrist. 

They rode miles into the sky and out through the atmosphere. Once the planet became a small blue ball from behind, he set the wheel to steer itself then Tetrax turned back to his chambers. 

Dana continued to sob and cry and whine as tears fell down her cheeks.

Blitzwolfer ignored her and got on top of her tying her wrists and ankles to the bed and he smashed his lips to hers.

Her screams muffled into his lips. Then her eyes widen in shock.

He stepped in closing in on his prize like prey and sat on the bed next to her stroking her face with a wicked smile on his face. 

“Tetrax please unchain me! I don’t know what’s happened to you but you can have me! I’m all yours! I love you!” Dana said sobbing.

Blitzwolfer molded his lips to hers and bit her bottom lip until it bled. He lapped at the wound he created.

She yelped then whimpered at the bruise, surprisingly blushing at it.

“Sorry babe I don't know who you are, but as my toy, there's plenty of time to get to know you.”  
His hand gently rubbed her shoulder and chest sensually. 

Dana started to moan softly.  
“Wh-what if I have to go to the bathroom or take a shower? You can’t keep me chained like this.”

Blitzwolfer forced his tongue past her lips and explored her wet cavern french kissing her and dominating her.

“Mmpf!,”she respond. She could barely breathe and protesting would make it worse but her body remain shaking.

“Then behave and obey it's that simple.”  
He kneaded at her breasts some more, admiring those soft things.

Dana didn’t struggle at all. She wanted this for so long. She mewled slightly.

Blitzwolfer then wrestled with her tongue and entwined his tongue around hers. 

She choked and her tongue was too busy fighting his.

“Your turned on already?,”he smirked.  
He leaned down and took her chin in his hands.  
“I like it.”  
Tetrax started to kiss her. 

Dana kissed him back moaning softly again into the kiss.

Blitzwolfer came out on top as he nipped and nibbled hickeys across her throat jaw chin and neck.

“N-No I don't want...Hnngh!”  
Serulean squirmed and whimpered like a defenseless prey beneath him, trembling from his touch. 

Their lips latched onto each other in every angle possible increasing their urges. Tetrax was on top already tangling his tongue with hers. 

Dana mewled and tried to fight his tongue for dominance.

Blitzwolfer sucked and made hickeys across her shoulders biting her skin gently.

Her breath grew shaky as well. Her hands clung onto him for dear life, softly moaning.

He held her face steadily and focused on winning dominance. He dart sneakily into her wet cavern several times. 

Dana was overwhelmed by his tongue and couldn't take it anymore.

Blitzwolfer took her shirt off and swirled his wet muscle around her areola sucking on it making the nipple harden tweaking the other.

Serulean gasped and protest by trying to retrieve her top back but only receive a warning growl. 

His tongue explored for a moment then took his tongue away drawing a long string of saliva between them.

Dana began to pant tiredly and heavily.

Blitzwolfer switched nipples after making sure to give the current one one last pop then focused on the other one.

She cried out and squeezed her eyes shut as her face scorched red.  
She moan and rubbed at his muscles.

He broke it with the flick of his tongue then lathered his tongue against her neck.

Dana whimpered loudly.  
“Tetrax please unchain me! I want to touch you!”

Blitzwolfer trailed hickeys across her ribs and then down to her stomach nuzzling it.

She bit her bottom lip in order to hold back a scream. 

He nods then unlock the chains then crawled on the bed for Dana to climb onto.

Dana climbed on top of him and unzipped his bodysuit trying to get him naked.

Blitzwolfer sucked on her clitoris and he couldn’t finger her sadly because of his claws so he decided to lap along her inner walls with his tongue.

Her back arched sharply moaning loudly.

He did the same tearing her top and each button popped everywhere. Then it was here bottoms which he had no trouble tugging down.

Dana gasped and squeaked.  
“Wh-what am I supposed to wear now?”

Blitzwolfer then rammed his dick into her after taking his tongue outta her.

“No!,”she gasped but it was too late it was already in and pain tear through her body.  
“O-Oww!! Please no more! Ugh!!”

“I'm sure we'll find you something to wear but don't worry. No one but me shall look upon your sexy beautiful body!”  
He rubbed at her hips then reached her neck to suck and bite. 

“Ahh Tetrax! Please! That’s it! More!” Dana begged and whimpered.

Blitzwolfer started to thrust slowly and gently into her until she adjusted.

The pain soon faded then pleasure raise chills on her spine and she arched it again, gripping onto his body as she screamed.

While settling in his lap, Dana was open for him to taste tender flesh including the tits which he sucked long and hard.

Dana moaned as she massaged his scalp.

Blitzwolfer thrusted faster deeper and harder into her howling. 

“Aaaugh! Ooh! Mmm... Ugh!”  
Her moans became screams as her body rocked.

He sucked and licked until the nipples turned rosy and swollen then mouth move to the next helpless bud.

Clara arched her back rubbing his shoulders.

Blitzwolfer then increased his wolf speed and his pace grinding his hips against hers. 

It wasn't long before she felt an unfamiliar knot in her stomach then gripped the sheets.

He finally abandoned the nipple after swirling his tongue around then moved his mouth to venture it further. 

Dana moaned and whimpered some more.  
“Tetrax I’m yours but I’m not a toy. I’m so much more than that.”

Blitzwolfer found her core and pounded into it effortlessly.

Her body couldn't bare it anymore then white flash shot through her vision and she was already finished with her high.

“Why don't you prove it to me?,”he asked as he held her hips and kissed at her ribcage

“H-how do I do that? What do I need to do?”

Blitzwolfer then released his orgasm and it collided with hers.

She whimpered as she can feel the invader coursing his seeds into her core. 

His member stood stiff, tapping at her panties.  
“Wanna taste?”

Dana nodded and took his member into her mouth and began sucking on it.

Blitzwolfer pulled out of her panting as he saw her changing.

He smirked grew wider. Tetrax pull her waist so her body can turn and Dana could lie her stomach on his body. Then he took of her panties to find her folds glistening from arousal.

Serulean felt it too. She glanced at her right hand as it sprout fur and claws.  
“H-Huh?!,”She started.

Dana started to deep throat him as she moaned.

Blitzwolfer was amazed. He didn’t know this could even happen.

He replied with a low groan but didn't let this moment up to waist. Tetrax ripped her panties away and shoved her ass in his face eating away at her folds. 

She was shaken. Ears and a tail grew as well.

Dana mewled as she deepthroated him one last time.

Blitzwolfer gazed at her newfound beauty. He was still shocked.

She didn't no rather than to cry or scream or both. Suddenly she fainted falling into the cool comfort of the bed as her new body continue to grow.

He sucked and darted his tongue around. 

Dana then tried to get him to cum into her mouth.

Blitzwolfer saw she was now a female of his alien species. He nuzzled her neck.

Serulean remain still with eyes closed and her face turned calm through the sweat. 

Tetrax wanted Dana to do the same. Soon their perfect 69 position cause them to orgasm at the same.

Dana orgasmed into his mouth while at the same time she swallowed down his cum.

Blitzwolfer muttered you’re beautiful to her then closed his eyes falling asleep with her in his arms against him.

He had no trouble lapping it away. A soft purr rippled from Tetrax and he licked his lips.  
“So Damn good!,”he said. 

Dana sat up on his chest panting heavily.  
“Am I still just a toy to you Tetrax?” she asked him sadly.

He shook his head no.  
“Your much more. My apologies for underestimating you.”

“You still don’t remember me do you?” Dana asked him.  
“We were friends before you got amnesia. Best friends actually.”

“All I remember was stopping at a planet to save power then found these strange flower and…”  
He stops his sentence and held his head in pain. 

“Tetrax! It’s ok! You don’t have to try to remember anything! We can start over again. My name is Dana,” Dana said holding on tightly to him nuzzling his neck.  
“I’m in love with you,”she whimpered as she cried and sobbed.

“Dana…,”he began,”You are the most beautiful being and I want you to be mine. No longer my personal sex slave the way my ancestors lived that tradition. I'll make you my treasure!”  
He held her in his arms but not too hard to crush her.

“I love you,” Dana said smiling up at him stroking his cheeks.

“Love you too,”he smirked kissing at her lips. 

“Now please make love to me!” Dana whimpered against his lips.

He grinned then rolled her on the bed then climbed over her. He pushed himself in and moan at her tightness which nearly melted him away. 

“I’ve been ahh saving myself for you,” Dana said moaning as she arched her back.

“It seems you have!,”he growled.  
He told her to let him know if it hurts then started pulling half way out then slammed back in. 

Dana nodded and she mewled gripping his shoulders her body shivering in lust.

He kept at it increasing the speed from his powerful hips.

Dana scratched his diamond shoulders which of course left no trace of her scratches as she whimpered.

“Ooh Damn, baby!,”he murmured. He rocked her body back and forth creating slapping noises that echoed the room. 

Dana arched her back again as she groaned and squeaked blushing.

He held both of her hips to keep her in place so he can hit directly into her g spot, he want to hear her scream for him.

“Ahh! Tetrax!!!” Dana screamed as she moaned it loudly afterwards.

“Come on baby take it! Ugh! That's a good girl!”  
He slapped her and drilled in harder.

Dana mewled as she reached her peak and came.

Tetrax let out a grunt and ran his high through her womb. He couldn't fall on his stomach just yet because Dana was still under him. He stayed hunched over and used both hands to keep his weight away from her as he finished his climax.

Dana began to pant lightly as she was breathless from all the pure bliss she just received. He was still inside of her and that made her whimper.

He gathered what's left of his strength in order to pull out then fell on her right and hugged at her securely.  
“Your were amazing, beautiful, “he breathed. 

“So were you handsome,” Dana cooed to him nuzzling his neck cuddling against him.

He kissed at her crown and pulled the covers over them before closing his eyes. 

Dana closed her eyes too and snuggled against him drifting off to sleep as well.

Serulean couldn't tell if it was morning yet or not but she was positive that she slept no more than 8 hours. But what she didn't expect was a humanoid wolf snoring next to her when she turned her head to the left. Quickly she shut her eyes again and stayed still pretending to sleep. 

It started as a stretch across the bed then a long yawn. As his muscles popped, a well- pleased look spread on Tetrax face.

Dana eventually woke up and yawned looking over at her lover.  
“Tetrax are we going to live on your spaceship forever or do you want to come live with me on earth?”

Blitzwolfer sensed that she was faking to be asleep. He licked all over her face to try to get her to open her eyes.  
“Look at yourself in the mirror lass,” he growled to her.

She squeaked at that sudden tickling then followed as he asked turning and standing in front of the wide mirror on her right.  
She gasped in shocked as she witness another wolf with feminine feature staring back at her. 

“Whatever you choose babe, “he answered and kissed her good morning.

“I want you to live with me on earth. That way we can raise a family there.”

Blitzwolfer came up behind her and smirked.  
“You sure are beautiful,” he cooed to her putting his claws on her shoulders.

“What...what did you do?,”she began.

“A family? But what would the humans say if they spotted them? You know they won't understand.”

Dana sighed and nodded.  
“Then I guess we live on another planet then,” she said sadly.

Blitzwolfer put his claws up in defense.  
“I didn’t do anything. I’m not even sure how the hell this happened.”

She turned slow and deadly. A loud growl erupted her vocal cord.  
“Y-You turn me...into an evil monster like you!!”  
Her claws bared then she lunged them at his face.

He stroke her face as his glowing face faded with worry. It seems those words injured her spirits and he wanted to think of someway to make it better. 

Dana looked up at him sadly.  
“Seems like I only have you now,” she said crying.

Blitzwolfer easily dodged her attack and set her straight. He growled menacingly at her.  
“Listen and listen good! I’m not evil or a monster! I’m an alien! Get it right!”

She couldn't fight the tears while in rage at the same time. As they poured she spoke hoarsely,”Its like you said...you took me away so that I can be your slave!”

“I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to upset you! I'll find a way to make you happy!”  
He hugged her warmly but gently stroking her back and nuzzling her neck. 

“No Tetrax please. It’s not your fault. It’s THEIR faults for judging you before they get to know you.”

Blitzwolfer sighed.  
“Look you’re not my slave anymore. You’re now my mate now and forever.”

“B-but how can I live like this? I can't go home this way. Is it possible that I can change back?”

He nods and pecked a kiss on her lips.  
“Thanks sweetheart. “

“You’re welcome sweetie,” Dana cooed to him pressing her forehead against his.

Blitzwolfer sighed again.  
“You’re not going home you’re staying here with me and it’s not possible you can change back.”

Serulean said nothing and looked away with tears still running down her face. 

Tetrax nuzzled his nose with hers and grinned.  
“Let me get you something to eat.”  
He gets up but warns her not to step outside before exiting 

Dana couldn’t anyway. She had no clothes to put on.

Blitzwolfer hugged her pulling her into his arms.  
“Hey baby is it really that bad? Just to let you know I love you.”

Serulean sighed but hugged him back for comfort.  
“Promise me you won't hurt me again?,”she said, “I was afraid you'll kill me!”

He walked off into the lobby and tried something suitable for a human woman to digest. 

Dana just sat on his bed in his private chambers waiting.

Blitzwolfer nodded and smiled at her.  
“Now you must be hungry. Let’s get you something to eat.”

Serulean agreed with him. Her stomach ached for something to eat.  
“It won't be raw will it?”

He picked out something appealing from the ice closet then tossed in the oven. 

Dana still waited as she looked around his room.

Blitzwolfer just chuckled and laughed.  
“No ugh that’s disgusting! We Loboans eat cooked meat!”

She actually laughed at that showing her smile from her canine jaws.

It took only several minutes to cook consider it was futuristic cooking. He took it out and tossed it on a large plate then dicedit bite size and other side helpings for her fill before stepping back in his chambers with a trayful of food. 

Dana’s mouth watered when she saw the food. It looked delicious.

Blitzwolfer took her to the kitchen on board his ship and asked her what she wanted. 

But she wasn't sure if they had kind of food she would like or even heard of it if that matter. So she simply answered, “Ham and eggs would be nice.”

He chuckled when he noticed.  
“Eat up as much as you can, babe!”

Dana nodded and dug into the food as she chowed it down.

Blitzwolfer nodded and quickly made all of that for her putting it on a plate for her.

He ate along with her and watched her take take every bite.

The color and shape may be a bit different but the smell was irresistible. Serulean’s new instinct took over and she ate away.

Dana pretty soon finished eating as she burped.

Blitzwolfer sat down and scarfed down his food as well.

Dana pretty soon finished eating as she burped.

Blitzwolfer sat down and started to scarf down his food as well.

They together like puppies with milk and grits. She didn't realize this hunger for meat would draw her into the wolf she became. 

Tetrax found her belching adorable and pinched her cheek as compliment. 

“Ow!” Dana said looking up at him as she pouted.

Blitzwolfer pretty soon finished eating and burped.

Serulean giggled at him. She finished her meal by gnawing the bones.

“What? You are my cutie!”  
After stirring the last few bites on his plate, Tetrax was finished.

“Is there any clothes on here I can wear since you destroyed mine?”

Blitzwolfer nuzzled her neck and licked her face all over and then her neck.

She whimpered softly then licked him back cleaning his face from the egg and sauce. 

Tetrax nodded.  
“I'm sure I can find you something to throw on!“

Dana then suddenly grinned at him wiggling her eyebrows at him.  
“Or would you rather I go naked?”

Blitzwolfer growled and howled in delight and in pleasure picking her up taking her to the shower.

His eyebrows rose then he answered, “I have no problem, babe.”  
He took their dishes away settling them outside then came back stroking her thighs. 

“Hey!,”she squeaked.  
But laughter fluttered out her tongue. 

Dana started to moan for him.  
“I want you right here and now my love.”

Blitzwolfer turned on the shower and set her down on her feet as he started scrubbing and washing her body.

His claws carefully squeezed her breasts and the rest of her furry body. Serulean softly moaned at his touch. 

“Would you like a head start?,”he cooed. Then he planted multiple kisses on her face.

“Wh-what do you mean sweetie?” Dana asked batting her eyelashes at him blushing. 

Blitzwolfer rubbed and groped her butt cheeks as he scrubbed and cleaned her body.

She moaned again and her new tail began to wag for him. 

“How bout you ride me first?,”he asked and tilt her head to nibble at it.

“And you just read my mind sexy,” Dana said as she started to moan.

Blitzwolfer slapped her butt cheeks hard it left a red handprint. He smirked groping her breasts now.

She yelped then blushes innocently.

He smirked then got on his back lifting her over his body.

Dana got ready and entered him inside her as she rode him cowgirl style.

Blitzwolfer wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed into her growling.

“Aah! Ooh, you animal!, “She cried hooking her arms around him.

He groaned to her melting from her warm silk body then pumping into her for friction.

“Tetrax please mark me all over and touch me!” Dana whimpered begging as she straddled him.

Blitzwolfer smirked proudly as he thrusted harder faster and deeper into her grunting.

Her moans were loud howling and whining, her cherry would pop any second but all this time she been staying with him, not once had she known his name. 

His knees rose then he climbed on his rear to reach her neck and shoulder without losing their rhythm. 

Dana moaned and mewled as she bounced up and down on him.

“The name’s Blitzwolfer baby,” Blitzwolfer grunted as he pounded the living daylights outta her.

“B-...Bli-...Bli--!,”she breathed but couldn't complete even one word as simple as his name without losing her air. She howled loudly and her toes curled. 

“That's a good g-girl! Ride Daddy!,”he grunts then sucked her breasts.

Dana whimpered and groaned as she put her hands on his chest for support as she thrusted on him.

Blitzwolfer grinded his hips against hers skin slapping into skin as he was breathless at how tight her walls clenched around him. 

Her claws pierced his back and she growled as the familiar knot in stomach took form again. 

His thrusts kept her bouncing up and down on his lap as he listen to her cries like music. 

“Make hickeys on my neck Tetrax!!!” Dana shouted as she moaned.

Blitzwolfer found her ruby and began to thrust savagely into it as he groaned.

At instant she orgasm at his shaft, moaning his name then lying her head on his shoulder. 

He did as she asked nibbling hard at her throat until her bruises were visible. 

Dana mewled as she bounced up and down on him.

Blitzwolfer pulled out of her after climaxing into her and shut the water off handing her a towel as he shook himself dry. 

She thanked him for the towel but leaned against the shower wall for balance now that her legs were about to give in.

He pounded for her g spot wanting to come but at the same time.

Dana released all around him squeaking.

Blitzwolfer picked her up and took her to his private chambers. 

She was left carried bridal style but she didn't mind and held onto him.

His high collided with her like a tidal wave some squirting out of her and onto his lap.

Dana moaned and mewled loudly falling asleep on him.

Blitzwolfer laid her down on his bed and dried the rest of his body off.

Serulean watched at his sexy ripped body glistening through the fur.

He turned over so that she rest on his side then pulled out with ease and planted kisses on her sweater face brushing the hair from her forehead.


End file.
